Isobel Griffiths Limited
Isobel Griffiths Limited (A.K.A. Isobel Griffiths Ltd.) is a British contracting agency, music contractor and theatrical presentation company founded in 1985 by orchestral-choral musician contractor Isobel Griffiths. It owns and operates The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community as of 19 May 2006, along with Sega Europe, Associated Independent Recording and DreamWorks Animation. The closure of the company occurred on 23 January 2015, shortly after the release of Strange Magic. About Isobel Griffiths Limited The Isobel Griffiths Limited is best known for providing and contracting music to many of the films, including Alien vs. Predator (2004), The Passion of the Christ (2004), 300 (2007), International Super Spy (2002), The Bourne Ultimatum (2007), Promised Land (2013), The Masked Retriever (2009), Where the Truth Lies (2005), Chicken Run (2000), Elizabeth: The Golden Age (2007), The Legend of the Masked Retriever (2001), Shrek the Third (2007), Once Upon a Penguin (2002), Milk (2008), Doomsday (2008), Puss in Boots (2011), Looking for Luau (2008), Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception (2011), Unknown (2011), Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005), Three Stars (2002), Trulli Tales (2003) and Captain Hammer (1999). Characters used in scores Every ''Puyo Puyo!! Quest'' character have previously used in various Isobel Griffiths Limited scores, under The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community banner. Playable *Alex *Ally *Amitie *Arle *Carbuncle *Ciel *Dark Prince (Satan in the Japanese version) *Draco Centauros *Harpy *Hartmann *Hed *Ragnus *Maguro *Penglai *Raffina *Risukuma *Ringo Ando *Rulue *Schezo *Sig *Serilly *Suketoudara *Sultana *Witch Only available as an icon ; Main Series *Accord *Akuma *Alter Ecolo (Unusual Ecolo in the Japanese version) *Angelic Feli (White Feli in the Japanese version) *Baldanders *Baromett *Chico *Dark Arle *Dark Sig (Black Sig in the Japanese version) *Demiserf (Demon Servant in the Japanese version) *Donguri Gaeru *Doppelganger Arle *Ecolo *Evil Popoi (Black Popoi in the Japanese version) *Feli *Frank & Stein (Frankensteins in the Japanese version) *Fufufu *Gogotte *Hoho *Incubus *Jaan *Kikimora *Klug *Lemres *Lidelle *Minotauros *Momomo *Nega Kikimora (Black Kikimora in the Japanese version) *Nohoho *Ocean Prince *Onesie Prince (Yellow Satan in the Japanese version) *Oniko *Onion Pixie *Dapper Bones *Otomo *Panotty *Popoi *Possessed Klug (Strange Klug in the Japanese version) *Prince Shellbrick III (Ocean Prince (Human) in the Japanese version) *Rafisol *Rei & Yu (Yu & Rei in the Japanese version) *Red Amitie *Sasori Man *Scylla *Skeleton T *Succubus *Tartar *Zoh Daimaoh ; Quest-exclusive *Abyss *Aegis *Albert *Aldera *Bestoll *Black Tiger *Byakko *Chiquita *Chirabbit *Claude *Comone *Costa *Dalida *Deena *Dolaud III *Edgar *Eldur *Enishi *Fangzhang *Fei *Frau (Floe in the Japanese version) *Floré *Fred *Friede (Fried in the Japanese version) *Galatea *Genbu *Gilbert *Grace *Greap *Hilda *Hippalloon (red; Caballoon in the Japanese version) *Hotaru Ika (blue) *Irene *Isabella *Joze (wrongly named in-game as Carrie) *Katya *Kirin *Legamünt *Lilim *Lisette *Lux *Mappela *Matthew *Minoa *Miriam *Misha *Miyabi *Morris *Nari *Narukami *Nasos *Nero *Nina *Nukahokkori *Osa *Paprisu (red) *Patrick (Patri in the Japanese version) *Peruvis *Rebecca *Richard *Roco *Rosatte *Rufus *Seiryuu *Severio *Sharl *Shigure *Shio *Stornum *Sullivan *Suzaku *Tilura *Umiushi (yellow) *Undine *Uto *Vartebra *Wacht *Wata *Wynn *Yamato *Yana *Zara See also *Isobel Griffiths Category:Music production companies Category:Music publishing companies of the United Kingdom Category:1985 establishments in London Category:2015 disestablishments in London Category:Cartoonverse Music Category:Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:Cartoonverse Animation Studios Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:Splashinis Animation Studios Category:Halfbrick Animation Studios Category:Comedyverse and Dramaverse Enterprises Category:The Puyo Puyo!! Quest Music Community Category:DreamWorks Animation